


Man to Alien

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Perspectives [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angry Mickey, F/M, Mickey's POV, Missing Scene, Setting the Doctor Straight, Sulking Doctor, first person POV, post gitf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: After the events of Girl in the Fireplace, Mickey tucks Rose in and goes in search of the Doctor. He's got a few choice words about the whole fiasco, and for once he isn't going to keep his mouth shut.





	Man to Alien

Shutting the door behind me, I knew Rose was far from asleep. She'd made a show of hiding behind her changing screen, despite the fact that I've seen her naked more times than I can count over the last three years, snuggling under her blankets, and promising me she was okay. I know her better than that, though. Okay Rose has sparkling eyes, wide and honest. Faking it Rose chews the corner of her lip and forces her eyebrows up. Honestly, she wonders why I always one at poker.

It doesn't matter though. I don't really have a any ground to stand on when it we're on board the TARDIS. Her sun rises and sets with the Doctor. I can't say that I blame her, even though I was angry for a while. I eventually understood why she took off. Rose was always too good for where we grew up, but as long as she lived in our time, the world would beat her down to keep her in her place.

I love her, have done since the time I started liking girls, but I know she never really loved me. I was safe. I was secure. I'd never call her names or push her around like Jimmy had. I could provide for her, at least what she needed to live. It never would have been posh, but she'd never really have to struggle as long as we both worked. I was okay with what we had. It was always enough just to see Rose smile and relax. I always knew she wanted a way out, to see the world, be free of the labels that came with being a shop girl from the estates, and I'd have given it to her if I could.

Then the Doctor came crashing into our lives, and he offered her everything she'd ever wanted and more. I knew from the moment she ran into this bloody box that she wasn't mine anymore. It hurt, because I love her, but every time she came back I saw just how alive she was. This is the life she was meant for, and right now she was second guessing that decision. Some parts of me want her to come back to London for good, but I know she'd never really be happy again.

Rose would kill me if she knew I wasn't heading to my room to sleep, but that doesn't matter anymore. She's hurting, and since she won't let me make her feel better, it's time I had some man to alien words with the prat who upset her. Judging by the way the TARDIS is still jerking a bit, the Doctor is in the control room. I just hope I can catch him before he swans off to whatever it is he does while we sleep.

Bollocks, the ship is humming smoothly now, so he's probably parked us in the vortex or whatever it's called. Yep, he's coming down the hall now. I can't back out now, even though his eyes are staring me down as he comes. "Go to bed Mickey." The Doctor isn't being overly rude, in fact that tone is bordering on polite for him, but I don't care.

"We need to talk, Doctor." There, I called him out, but he's just shoved past me.

"Not in the mood for bromancing right now." Who the hell says bromancing in actual conversations? He isn't going to get away from me that easily though. I could care less if he treats me as disposable, but today he did it to Rose, and that's going to damn far.

He's stopped, since I grabbed his arm, and now that I'm actually doing it, I'm not so intimidated by him. "It's about Rose." That's got his attention, but his eyes are flickering to her door a few yards away.

"She sick? Injured?" Oh so now he wants to act like he gives a rat's ass.

"No but she's hurt in other ways, and it's your fault." As soon as I say the words, his features have gone even more cold.

"Galley." The Doctor yanks his arm free and strides ahead. I storm after him, determined not to let him out of my sight.

Now that we're in the galley, he's shutting the door and staring me down again. "What the hell were you thinking, leaving her behind like that?" The words are out, and he still doesn't seem to be getting the idea.

"I told you both, I'd find a way back." Apparently eye rolling isn't beneath the high and mighty Lord of Time, because he just did it.

"Just how stupid are you, Doctor?" Maybe stupid wasn't such a smart choice of words, because if looks could kill I'd be dead. It doesn't matter. I can't stop now. "First you snog some french bimbo who insults Rose and basically calls her a child, then you disappear and come back drunk." I probably shouldn't be shouting, but I can't help it. "Then you jump a horse through a mirror and leave Rose behind on an abandoned ship held together by spare human parts! The first hour wasn't so bad. She kept jumping up at every bump and noise. Then the light started going out in her eyes. Finally, when you DO get back, you want to rush away to get the same bloody hussie for an adventure!"

The Doctor is furious now, but before he can get a word in I keep going. I'm not finished with him yet. "Rose isn't some toy, Doctor. You can't just tuck her on a shelf to play with the next shiny thing that comes along! I don't know, and frankly it's not my place to care what has been going on between you and her before I came on board. Rose made it clear we weren't a thing anymore that time in Cardiff."

That part seems to shock him, because for once his mouth has snapped shut. "What I do care is what went on with you and Madam Frufru if you and Rose have something going on!" It's probably not a smart move, but I cross the room and jab a finger into his chest. "I've seen Rose bleed for a man, sacrifice everything she wanted in life for the sake of love. All it got her was being tossed aside by the first easy shag that came along."

The Doctor isn't shoving my hand away, but his cheeks are flushed, and he looks like he is biting back a few choice words of his own. "Rose loves you, you stupid alien. I don't know why, because after your stupid stunt today you obviously don't give a rat's ass about her feelings. All I'm saying, Doc, is that if you hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you."

That pretty much sums up everything I have to say to him. I may have let out more than Rose wanted me to, but it's worth the slap if the Doctor gets the idea. I'm almost positive this is the part where he dumps me on some slum planet, because he's staring through me. "You're lying."

I can't bite back the sarcastic bark of laughter. "No, I'm not. You really shook Rose's image of where she stands in your life."

"No, not that. I believe I hurt her, even though I didn't mean it." Now he's running his hands through his hair and across his face. The Doctor looks paler than he did when he regenerated, and his eyes are kind of glassy in disbelief. "Rose can't be in love with me. I'm over nine hundred, and I've done some...." his voice trails off and he glowers at me, like it's my fault he almost let down some of that emotional baggage he hides behind fancy words and non stop babble.

"Yeah, well, tough shit Doctor. She does." I can't be in the same room with him anymore. This wasn't about him, it was about Rose. I shove past him and head to my room. He's calling after me, but I'm not stopping. I'm beyond ready to take a swing, but that wouldn't get me anywhere.

I'm feeling proud of myself, just a bit, for calling him out on his selfishness, but it's slowly waning as I try to find my bedroom. The hallway seems to have changed from its normal spot. I finally manage to find it, after wandering in circles for ten minutes. There's my door, just a few down from Rose's, but the hallway isn't empty. The Doctor is knocking on Rose's door with one hand and balancing a tray of tea on the other.

He's stepping in, as it opens, and yes I'm jealous. I'm always going to be jealous, but I'll move on eventually. I can never hope to compete with the Doctor, even though I've tried. As long as my best friend isn't hurt or abandoned again, I can deal with it. Reinette said the Doctor was worth the monsters, but she was wrong. Rose's happiness will always be worth putting up with the Doctor.


End file.
